


Spooky Time

by BattyIntentions



Series: Daddy's Boys [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy Hunk, Daddy Lance, Flashbacks, Little Space, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, daddy dom, little Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyIntentions/pseuds/BattyIntentions
Summary: Hunk, Shiro, and Lance have decided to go to the cg/l Halloween party that Kolivan is having at the club, but they hit a little snag while preparing for it.
Relationships: Hunk/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Daddy's Boys [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1054235
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Spooky Time

Kolivan’s caregiver/little event was the first of many planned Halloween events for the club. Everyone was encouraged to bring candy and other treats to help contribute to what Kolivan would already have. For health and allergy reasons, that meant nothing homemade even if the community was tight knit enough that they knew each other fairly well. It was really a no brainer for them to decide to bring candy and treats too. Kolivan’s club was their second home and they always contributed for events. Even though they typically only went when Shiro was big. Going when he was little tended to be more difficult.

The trio had separated for a few minutes to look for different kinds of treats for the party and Shiro drifted to one of the candy aisles. He looked around curiously, picking out a bag of chocolates that were shaped like pumpkins and a bag of mini packs of sour candies shaped like bats, rats, and cats. He giggled and held them, looking along the shelves to see what else he wanted to pick out. Shiro tensed as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise. Someone was watching him. He turned around but couldn’t see anyone. Hesitantly, he turned back to the shelf and picked out another bag of chandy, this time just a simple bag of different kinds of mini chocolate bars. 

“Boo!” Shiro jolted as a child jumped out at him in a white, plague doctor mask, slamming his back against the shelf. The little boy was laughing his ass off but Shiro was far from amused, his mind thrown from the store and into a flashback at the sight of the mask.

_ The Druids were the doctors and scientists of the camp, picking off the POWs as they pleased for their experiments. And it was his turn again. Shiro was dragged from his cell in the gladiator block of the old prison the squadron had set their base in, his screams echoing through the halls as he fought their grip. It didn’t do him any good. He was dragged kicking and screaming to the prison’s infirmary and strapped down to a table. Not again! Not again! No! The Druids loomed over him, the bright overhead lights hurting his eyes with their harshness. They never showed their faces, only those horrible masks. They whispered amongst themselves privately in their native tongue, the blank black of the eyes of their masks burning into his frame. Their words grew louder, harsher, as they started chattering in excitement, wheeling over various instruments he was far too intimate with. One of them grabbed a scalpel and he screamed, knowing that whatever was coming would be horrible. Painful. Terrifying. He screamed and screamed and screamed. NO! _

Someone was calling his name, soft but urgent. Shiro blinked owlishly, his vision no longer filled with bright whites and birdlike masks. Just with warm brown skin and worried hazel eyes. His throat ached and he realized distantly that he must have been screaming. His hands were buried in his hair and he was on the floor in the aisle, the child that had triggered him crying nearby. Hunk smiled softly as Shiro’s awareness returned bit by bit, guiding him in breathing steadily. The world faded back in even more and he noticed the tears wetting his cheeks, the ache in his rear from dropping so suddenly to the cold, hard tile. He whimpered and reached out wordlessly for Hunk, who gently gathered him in his arms. 

"I've got you Takashi. You're safe. You're not there anymore. You're safe." The little boy finally stopped crying and his mother stomped towards them, enraged.

"How dare you scare my son like that?" Hunk kissed Shiro's forehead, completely ignoring her as he whined softly and buried himself closer.

"How dare you let your little brat go around scaring people?" Lance immediately interjected, standing in front of Hunk and Shiro and shielding them from the woman. Romelle was right behind him, going straight for her. 

"Get out or I'm calling security. Your child broke two of our store policies. So get out or I'm calling the cops." 

"You can't put us out! I want to speak to the manager!" Romelle scowled.

"I am the manager and my husband owns the store. Now get out," she growled and the woman stormed off, pulling her child with her. Romelle and Lance both turned to Hunk and Shiro, worried but also trying to give them space.

"Are you okay Shiro?" He didn't respond and Lance frowned softly. "Are you okay Takashi?" He asked instead and got a little nod. "Are you feeling little baby?" Another nod and a soft whine like he was gearing up to start crying again. Hunk immediately started rocking him and soothing him.

"It's okay cupcake. You don't have to be big right now. You can be little. We don't have Black though, but you can hold Daddy's hand the whole time, okay sweetheart?" Shiro nodded and Hunk kissed his forehead. Lance knelt beside them and gently petted through Shiro's hair.

"You're okay now baby boy. Did you pick out anything for the party?" He asked solely to try to shift Shiro's focus and attention and it worked. Shiro nodded quickly and pointed to the scattered bags on the floor. Romelle was quick to swoop in and gather them up, handing them to Lance.

"You picked some very good candy Takashi. Good job," Romelle praised softly and he blushed and ducked his head shyly. 

"T-Thank you," he replied softly and hesitated before making grabby hands for Romelle too. "Hug?"

"Of course sweetheart. Anything for a cute little kitty like you." Romelle gently hugged Shiro and rubbed his back. “I’m sorry you had a bad trip sweetie. Here’s a little something to cheer you up.” The blonde pulled a red lollipop from her pocket and smiled softly. “A little something sweet for such a sweet little boy.” Shiro stared in awe and smiled.

“T-Thank you,” he said softly as he accepted the lollipop. He quickly looked to Hunk who gave him a little nod and Shiro tore open the wrapper and popped the sucker into his mouth.

“Thank you Romelle,” Hunk said as he watched and felt Shiro relaxing now that he had something to suck. He held his little close as Shiro leaned back into his arms. 

“You’re welcome. I have to get back to work but have a worker call me if anything else happens. I’ll personally throw anyone that bothers you guys out.” Romelle ruffled Shiro’s hair and left. Lance gently helped Hunk and Shiro stand and gave their baby boy a kiss on the nose, which made him giggle softly.

“Let’s get the rest of our stuff for the party.” Lance put the snacks Shiro had picked out in their cart and took over pushing it. Hunk shot him a grateful smile as he held Shiro’s hand. Shiro reached out and looped his arm through Lance’s, sucking contently on his lollipop as they all walked together. The rest of their shopping trip went much smoother. There wasn’t much left they had to get for the party or their home, just a few things here and there. By the time they were leaving, Shiro had cheered up considerably, much to the relief of both of his boyfriends. Hunk drove them home while Lance entertained Shiro with a dramatic reciting of any fairy tale he could think of. They were purposefully butchered and each botched event had Shiro giggling wildly. It was a vast improvement from how Hunk had found him. 

Once home, excitement and nerves seemed to fill the little and Hunk gently pulled him into a hug.

“We don’t have to go to the party if you don’t want to.”

“I do Daddy,” he murmured softly, looking at him pleadingly, but there was still something dark in his eyes.

“Are you scared baby?” Shiro ducked his head and nodded softly.

“It’s okay to be scared. Daddy and Papa will protect you.” He relaxed and looked to Hunk and Lance shyly.

“P-Promise?”

“We promise little star,” Lance said as he kissed Shiro’s cheek. “Now then, don’t you want to get in your costume so we can head to the party? Why don’t you run along upstairs and pick out a paci to take with us? We’ll be up in a second.” That had Shiro instantly perking up all over again. He ran to their room and Hunk and Lance shared a look.

“You wanted him out for a minute.”

“Yep. So, where’s your head at Hunk?” He asked softly as he wrapped his arms around Hunk’s shoulders. The larger man let his own arms wrap around Lance’s waist, keeping him close.

“Honestly? I’m kind of reluctant to go after such a scare, but it seems like Shiro still really wants to go so I don’t want to say no. I’m just...incredibly worried is all.” Lance kissed him softly and rested their foreheads together.

“You know that he will let us know if something is too much, right?”

“Yes.”

“Then it’s fine to go. If Shiro had any worries or hesitations about it, he would let us know. He seems pretty comfortable with it now that you’ve reassured him already that we will protect him. There’s nothing to worry about.”

“How can you be so nonchalant? You make it all sound so simple,” Hunk murmured and Lance chuckled softly.

“That’s because I’m the king of going with the flow. Let’s sort our groceries from the candy and hurry up before we have a fussy baby on our hands.” Hunk chuckled softly.

“You’re right.”

“As always,” Lance quipped, sauntering off to the kitchen with their bags. Hunk rolled his eyes and followed him, quickly helping him sort and put away their groceries. Not even a few minutes later, Shiro was back carrying Black in his arms. He held his lion up and gave Lance a kiss on the cheek with her, then did the same with Hunk. “Aww, thank you cuties. Did you pick out the paci you wanted or do you need help choosing?”

“This one!” He held up a dark purple pacifier with black bats and a black lead attached to it to clip to his costume. Hunk smiled softly and ruffled his hair.

“Good job baby. Do you want me or Papa to help you into your costume?” Shiro’s face fell and he hugged Black tighter. Hunk immediately backtracked. “I mean, would you like me  _ and _ Papa to help you into your costume?” He nodded softly and Hunk put a hand on the small of his back. “Let’s go then Takashi. Let’s get our little pumpkin all dressed up.” He kissed his cheek and Shiro giggled, relaxing again. Lance ruffled Shiro’s hair and the trio headed upstairs to their bedroom. Immediately, he went for the closet and pulled out their costumes. A cute blck and purple witch’s dress with a poofy skirt and witch’s hat for Shiro, a pirate costume for Lance, and an angel costume for Hunk. They helped Shiro get dressed first, fussing over their baby boy as they eased him into his dress and boots. Only then did they get dressed. Lance packed a diaper bag while Hunk packed up the snacks, letting Shiro help him. Then they were off to the party at long last with their happy baby in tow.


End file.
